


Falling Headfirst Down The Rabbit Hole

by EmergencyOwl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Gavin Reed, Flashbacks, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Kinky, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmergencyOwl/pseuds/EmergencyOwl
Summary: The small part of her that had hated the past hour or so, the part that hadn’t completely understood what was happening, disappeared. Con was here, he was involved, and he was in control. So if he was in control, then she had nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Gavin Reed/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll, 2nd fic in a week.  
> I haven't written a fic for a very long time, so please excuse any mistakes, tempo issues, whatever. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own! I'm English so words are spelled the British way.

Victoria's eyes shot wide open as if a loud noise had rung out through the night. All was dark around her, there was no sound. She sighed to herself and made to roll onto her side, to find that she couldn't. Her wrists and ankles were bound, spread-eagled, to the corners of her bed. Immediately she strained against her bonds as a chill of fear spread throughout her body. She felt the bedsprings move as someone added their weight near her feet.  
“Connor?” she asked into the darkness.  
“Shush.” The reply was commanding. It sounded like Connor, but not Connor at the same time.She felt hot breath tickling her thigh and firm hands on her knees. Straining her eyes to look in the dark, she could just make out the shape of a head, moving its way to her sex. A tongue darted out and give her clit a swift lick. The hands moved up her thighs and parted her lips. His tongue moved slightly, dipping into her wet folds. She moaned, despite something in the back of her mind telling her it wasn’t her lover that was currently, expertly, bringing her to orgasm. His tongue lapped up her flowing juices like he couldn’t get enough as he moved to her clit, sucking lightly, and her hips bucked as her climax came.  
“Oh god, Connor!” she cried out as her body shuddered.  
“I’m not Connor,” the man said, standing up from the bed, “but I could get used to being called by his name if it meant tasting your sweet pussy every day.”Her suspicions confirmed, Victoria squirmed harder against her restraints. “What the fuck?!”

No answer came, although she heard footsteps walking around the bed. Still testing the strength of the straps that were attached to the cuffs around her limbs, she felt the mattress move again, not only at her feet this time. Whoever had walked around the bed had straddled her chest while someone else knelt between her legs. As if they had planned it, and she reasoned they probably had, 2 fingers were thrust into her dripping cunt as a cock was forced into her mouth. Definitely not Connor's!  
Her natural, slutty, instincts taking over; she greedily sucked on the throbbing dick. She didn’t really want to, and she felt sick with herself for doing it, but she knew this night had been coming. The man, no, android, fucking her mouth forced more of himself in her and she gagged as her nose squashed against his stomach. He moaned softly at the sound of it, enjoying the discomfort he was causing. Meanwhile whoever was plunging 2 fingers deep into her soaked snatch was causing wave after wave of pleasure streaking through every nerve. It was only the dick in her mouth that was stopping her from crying out. She was however moaning, the vibrations bringing the climax of the prick in her mouth to its full extent. Thick ropes of wet sticky synthetic cum flooded her mouth as the owner moaned her name softly. She attempted to swallow though she were unable as her own orgasm took over and she cried out, cum spilling out of her mouth and down her chin. Once more the weight on the bed changed as the man who had claimed her mouth removed himself. Still unable to see in the dark, she allowed her other senses to take over. Someone was still near the end of the bed, between her legs. Victoria thought she could hear voices coming from somewhere near the door but wasn't completely sure as she couldn’t make out specific words. She heard the rustle of packaging, felt arms lifting her hips slightly then the unmistakable feeling of a cock entering her cunt. She moaned loudly as he filled her, enjoying the feeling of being impaled on a big dick. He thrust hard as he gripped her hips tightly, nails digging in. His speed picked up and she came multiple times, each one causing her to scream louder and louder. As she came once more he let out a low, deep, guttural moan. Somehow, in her haze, she noticed she hadn’t felt his cum flood her pussy. That’s when she realised the rustling she’d heard earlier was a condom packet. She had just been fucked by a human for the first time in over 4 years; at least whoever it was, was a safety guy! Panting heavily as the last of her orgasm left her, she felt him withdraw from her opening carefully. Once more the weight on the bed changed as he stood up.

  
More footsteps, her hearing now sharply tuned in the inky blackness, she noticed they were slightly different to ones she had heard earlier. Something wet touched her neck, she cringed and squealed as the wet thing slid up her chin, and across her mouth. That’s when she realised it was a damp cloth, someone was cleaning all the dried fluids off her body. That same someone leaned into her ear and whispered, “you have done so well little one.” her toes curled and goosebumps spread across her skin. “I am so proud of you.” Connor nibbled softly on her earlobe. His lips moved to hers and crushed them, his tongue parted her lips as he deepened the kiss. She desperately wanted to hold him, wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but she was still shackled to the bed. The small part of her that had hated the past hour or so, the part that hadn’t completely understood what was happening, disappeared. Con was here, he was involved, and he was in control. So if he was in control, then she had nothing to worry about. Such was the bond of trust and love between them.


	2. Three Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like he had hooked her with a fishing line, Victoria found herself completely drawn to the incredibly beautiful android. Heart thumping wildly and breathing hitched she found her feet taking her towards him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, tempo issues, whatever, this is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own! I'm English so words are spelled the British way.

It had taken them a long time to get to this point, a long time for Victoria to let go completely. What had happened so far, & what was probably going to happen next, was something they had talked about at length. Their relationship had started as friends if you could call it that and progressed into something so much more. While this progression happened Victoria had been a teacher for want of a better word even though he had read an extraordinary number of articles. Everyone knows you can't believe everything you read on the internet, so they had talked at length and tried out a lot. Through all this learning, all the experiments, Connor realised he liked the idea of his friends using her for their own pleasure. Although she was reluctant at first she had agreed to try it. Providing her limits were known, whoever was involved knew her safety word, and that Con would not leave them alone, not even for a second. Once that had been agreed, Connor had one more thing to add.... she wouldn’t know when it would be happening. That just added to the excitement, she was constantly on edge. Every time they went out for dinner with friends, every time they bumped into people they knew while out... she didn’t know who Connor had chosen. And even now, during it, she still didn’t know who was there, other than another android and a human.

* * *

Victoria thought back to 3 years ago. She'd walked in to work one morning to find out she was being transferred from the 10th Precinct to Central due to an increase in deviancy cases. One could say she was pretty pissed about this, there were some excellent reasons for her not wanting to step foot in that building. However, there were also some good reasons to go, some of her closest friends worked that beat, and she lived pretty close by. After having a few farewell drinks with her colleagues from the 10th, Victoria was feeling the need to go hard and headed to Jimmy's Bar as it was the closest bar to her home. Thinking that she'd go, drink an ungodly amount of beer and tequila, maybe play some pool, and stumble home in the early hours; she'd made zero effort in her appearance, not looking to pull. She hadn't been looking for a guy for over a year now, no human could satisfy her sexual needs anymore, not since android sex clubs had popped up everywhere. Androids were not welcome at Jimmy's, not because Jimmy didn't like them, but because the locals that frequented the bar had petitioned for it to stay human only. A lot of Jimmy's patrons were DPD like her and they mostly disliked androids, even though androids were now as much a part of the force as humans were. Victoria prided herself on being as un-prudish as a human could be, she had tried so much in her 11 years of being sexually active. Whether that was doing the deed in any number of different positions, in varying degrees of difficulty, trying things that were often thought of as 'kinky', or the one time she'd engaged in sexual intercourse with another female and decided it just wasn't for her. It was not a surprise to those who knew her well (that was a tiny circle of people) that she enjoyed every second at The Eden Club.

She pushed open the door, the scent of stale beer and cigarette smoke stung her nostrils. Her eyes scanned the bar, looking for a drinking partner in crime - Darryl Brown and Chris Miller were playing a game of pool, de-stressing after their shift with the DPD. There, drinking buddies for sure. She sidled up to the bar, "Hey, Jimmy! Three beers and three tequila shots please," she flashed him a grin  
"Steady on there girl," Jimmy laughed, "You've only just got here!"Victoria rolled her eyes, "s'not all for me."Jimmy popped the lids off 3 bottles and slid them over to her, "I'll bring the shots over to you. I assume you'll be joining them?" He inclined his head towards the 2 officers at the pool table.  
She nodded in response as she passed him some money, grabbed the bottles, and meandered her way across the bar. "Evening officers! I'll give you a beer if you let me win!"  
Chris looked up from the table, in the middle of cueing up his next shot as Darryl threw an arm around Victoria's shoulders, "now then ma'am, you wouldn't be trying to bribe an officer of the law would ya?" The men laughed as she passed both men a bottle, taking a swig from her own.  
"You know me, sir, always trying to get the upper hand!" She winked before bursting into laughter. Jimmy had placed a tray containing their shots, a small container of sea salt, and a glass full of lime wedges silently and slipped back behind the bar. "Shots!" Victoria cried.  
"Oh no, none for me," Chris called.  
"Boooooooooooooooooo!" Darryl and Victoria cried, putting their thumbs down at him.  
"Hey! I have a family at home, beer only for me," he held his hands up in mock defence, "I can't be getting drunk and stumbling home at 1 am like I used to. Mr. Sensible here!"  
Victoria downed a shot, her face puckering as she sucked on a lime, "more for me then." She knocked back another.  
"Uhoh, she means business tonight." They shared a look.  
She rolled her eyes at them, "oh shut it will ya? Just here to drink, whoop your asses at pool and nothing else." Victoria snatched the cue away from Chris, "Whose ass am I beating first?"  
"You're on your own champ," Chris patted Darryl's shoulder, "time for me to go home. If I get there in the next thirty minutes, I'm getting some!"  
"Nooooooo!" Victoria cried, "don't go. I have some news for you both." They both stared at her. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me from now on."  
Darryl's eyes widened in surprise, "are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
She lined up the cue ball, ready to break, " oh yeah! I'm joining you guys at Central from tomorrow."  
Chris sighed, "oh great. You're saying I have to look at your dumb face every day?"  
"Hey! I am offended," she grinned.  
"Nah, it's gonna be great to have you around every day kiddo."  
"Kiddo? Kiddo?!" Victoria yelled with mock anger at Chris, forgetting about the game of pool she was currently losing. She turned her attention to the rest of the bar, "who here thinks I'm deserving of being called kiddo?" She forgot to breathe for a second as she spotted a tall, svelte, brown-haired android scanning the patrons.  
Darryl spotted the glassy look on her face and nudged Chris. They followed her eye line, their sights landing on the android before rolling their eyes at each other.

There was a low murmur of voices throughout the bar as people complained about the android. He paid no attention to them, focusing completely on his task. Searching, searching, searching; the LED on his temple was spinning yellow. It settled on blue as he found his target, Hank Anderson. Hank was someone Victoria had known for years, he had been one of her trainers during her time at the academy and despite having a reputation for being grumpy, they'd managed to develop a semi-close bond over the past year. Well, as close a bond as one could have with the lieutenant.  
Like he had hooked her with a fishing line, Victoria found herself completely drawn to the incredibly beautiful android. Heart thumping wildly and breathing hitched she found her feet taking her towards him. She stopped when she overheard what he was saying to Hank. A homicide involving an android. His name was Connor. He'd been sent by Cyberlife to aid the investigation. Hank being Hank was as stubborn as always and brushing him off. She heard Chris' phone go off, somewhere in the distance, and somehow managed to pull herself back to reality, whilst also keeping an eye on the android and Hank. She eavesdropped on Chris' phonecall, realising it was Captain Fowler by the look on his face, as she watched Hank follow Connor outside.  
"Time to wrap this up," Chris sighed, "work calls. Fowler wants you both at the station, pronto." Darryl and Victoria echoed his sigh and grabbed their jackets. "Guess you're starting early Vic." They said their goodbyes to Jimmy and headed out to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'll try to update at least once a week, but I can't guarantee it as real-life sometimes completely sucks.


End file.
